Quand tout change
by lili19
Summary: Que se passerait t'il si deux filles arrivés au beau milieu de la grande salle? Si toutes deux étaient les filles de deux couples impossibles...Si l'une s'appelait Amy Rogue et l'autre Sarah Malfoy.
1. Chapitre 1: Événement inattendus

Tous étaient attablés dans la grande salle, quand, soudain on vit deux jeunes filles apparaître en plein milieu de la pièce. Elles avaient l'air toutes les deux d'avoir 11 ans. Une, avait des yeux noisettes et des cheveux broussailleux d'un noir profond. Et l'autre, avait elle, des longs cheveux blonds avec des yeux bleus océan. Le directeur se leva et s'avança vers elles.

AD- Eh bien... jeunes filles qui êtes vous et d'où venait vous ?  
...- Moi, je m'appelle Sarah Malfoy. Dit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. ...et, elle... dit-elle en montrant du doigt l'autre fille. ...c'est Amy Rogue.

Tout le monde dans la grande pièce regardé à présent, les deux hommes concernés, Malfoy était devenu blanc comme un linge quand à Rogue, il avait son éternel visage sans expressions. Quand le directeur fit remarquer aux deux filles qu'elles portaient l'uniforme de Poudlard, Amy répondit :

AR- Oui, nous y sommes depuis 1 mois.  
AD- Très bien, mais dîtes moi, comment vous êtes vous retrouver ici?

Ce fut encore Amy qui lui répondit :

AR- J'ai cassé sans faire exprès le retourneur de temps que m'avait donné ma mère. Et Sarah se trouvait avec moi à ce moment là, et ensuite, bah...on est arrivé ici.  
AD- Bon, dans ce cas nous allons trouver un moyen de vous ramenez dans votre temps en attendant vous resterez là. A ce que je vois vous êtes toutes les deux à Gryffondor, cela me surprend sachant qui sont vos pères enfin...Allez dîner à votre table nous verrons la suite après avoir nos ventres pleins.  
SM- Très bien, monsieur on y va.

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers la table des courageux quand ce qu'elles virent les firent sourire. Sarah dit à Amy :

SM- Regarde il y a ta mère et la mienne là bas, viens.

Elle lui prit le bras et elles allèrent toutes les deux vers le quatuor le plus populaire de la table, ce qui étonna fort les quatre élèves concernés. Sarah s'assit à côté de Ginny tandis que Amy alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

AR ( à voix haute)- Tu as pris un coup de jeune, maman.

Hermione se retint de cracher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

HG-Attends tu viens de dire que c'était moi ta mère.  
AR- Eh bien oui, c'est bien toi Hermione Granger, non ?  
HG- Oui mais toi c'est bien Rogue que tu t'appelles, non ?  
AR- Oui et alors...  
HG- Bah...c'est bien Severus Rogue ton père?  
AR- Oui et toi tu es ma mère, tu as épousé papa...tu ne t'en rappelle pas.

Hermione avait à présent les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

AR- Euh...maman, ça va ?  
HG- Non, ce n'est pas possible tu ne peux pas être ma fille, tu...non...enfin, tu...je...

Elle se tut car Sarah venait de dire quelque chose à Amy.

SM- Euh...Amy, je crois qu'ils se sont mis justement ensemble lors de la dernière année de ta mère.  
AR-(en se souvenant de quelque chose)- A oui c'est vrai! Comme Tata Ginny et Oncle Drago!

Ce fut à Ginny de faire une drôle de tête.

GW- C'est impossible, je ne serais jamais avec Malfoy.  
SM- Bah, pourtant si sinon je ne serai pas devant toi aujourd'hui.

Les paroles s'arrêtèrent pour le reste du repas, Hermione et Ginny, tout comme Severus et Drago étaient complètement le monde finissait de manger quand le directeur de l'école prit la parole :

AD- Je voudrais que ce petit groupe constitué de miss Malfoy, miss Rogue, Mr Malfoy, miss Weasley, miss Granger et pour finir le professeur Rogue reste avec moi après le dîner.

Une fois le repas terminé il ne restait plus que nos deux jeunes filles ainsi que notre directeur et nos deux couples. C'est Albus Dumbledore qui commença la discussion :

AD- Bien, tout d'abord, si je comprends bien mesdemoiselles (dit-il en direction de Sarah et Lili) vous êtes les filles de ces personnes (dit-il en direction du reste du groupe).  
SM- Oui, c'est bien cela.  
AD- Pouvez vous nous dire qui sont vos parents à chaque une.  
AR- Alors, moi mes parents sont Hermione et Severus Rogue.  
SM-Et les miens se sont Ginny et Drago Malfoy.  
GW- Parce qu'en plus on est marié!  
SM- Oui et vous vous adorez.  
GW- Ah ouais...à ce point là.  
DM- Moi! Avec elle!T'es vraiment sûr de ton coup là.  
SM- Bah...oui.  
GW- Ok...je crois que je vais aller vomir.

Hermione se retenait de rire de la situation mais quand Lili prit la parole, elle s'arrêta tout de suite.

AR- Maman, tu ne m'avais dis que le retourneur de temps pouvait se cassé.  
HG- ...  
SM- Non, mais je crois que ton père t'avais dis de ne pas jouer avec.  
AR- T'es sûre...ah oui...c'est peut être papa qui me la dit. Enfin, ce n'était pas facile à devinez ils n'arrêtaient de s'embrassez quand on partait, tu te rappelles ?  
SM- Oui et même qui n'arrêtaient pas de se dire des mots doux, c'était trop mignon.  
HG- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'on s'aime vraiment le professeur Rogue et moi. Ginny, je crois que je vais aller...vomir avec toi.

C'était au tour de Ginny de se retenir de rire par la réaction d'Hermione. Severus, qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis le début, dit d'une voix assurée :

SR- Moi?! Avec une miss-je-sais-tout! Non mais vous délirez jeunes filles!  
AR- Non pas du tout et puis réfléchis un peu papa. Si tu n'aimais pas maman comment je serais ici aujourd'hui?

Severus ne savait pas quoi rajouter, il tourna la tête vers Hermione et croisa son regard. Il ne put qu'admettre que Amy avait effectivement les yeux de sa soit disant épouse. Il ne put détourner son regard noir de celui noisette d'Hermione. Ce fut elle qui le détourna pour ensuite remarquer qu'il c'était passé exactement la même chose avec son amie. Albus qui n'avait bien sûr rien manqué de cet échange prit la parole et dit :

AD- Bien, il est tard et demain vous avez tous cours, il serait préférable que vous alliez dormir. Pour être en pleine forme, demain. Miss Rogue et miss Malfoy, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir que vos mères et vous suivrez les cours des premières années.  
SM et AR - Très bien, monsieur le directeur.

Sur ces mots le petit groupe se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, sauf bien sûr Drago qui lui alla vers celui des Serpentards.


	2. Chapitre 2: points en moins et sanction

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva très tôt, elle descendit dans la grande salle et elle fut surprise de voir que Lili y était déjà. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de sa « fille », et se servit à manger.

- Bonjour, ça va ?  
- Oui et toi, maman ?  
- Oui ça va, mais s'il te plait ne m'appelle pas maman, je n'aime pas trop ça.  
- Très bien...Hermione.

Hermione lui sourit et commença à manger, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers la table des professeurs. Elle croisa celui du maître des potions, qui n'était pas noir mais plutôt doux, ce qui étonna fort Hermione. Elle détourna son regard pour reporter son attention au contenu de son assiette. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny accompagnait de Sarah entrèrent dans la grande salle, elles allèrent rejoindre leurs amies à toutes deux, sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut toutes les deux.  
- Salut Ginny.  
- Comment ça va ?  
- Bien et toi ?  
- Bien aussi.

Elles prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, au bout d'une demi heure il était temps d'aller en cour.

- Prête pour les deux heures de potions, Hermione.  
- A vrai dire, non.  
- Oui, je te comprends mais je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.  
- Oui...tu as sans doute raison.  
- Allez, viens.

Elle lui prit le bras et elles arrivèrent avec au moins 5 minutes d'avance dans les cachots. Et malheureusement pour elles, la bande de Malfoy était eux aussi en avance. Malfoy s'avança vers Ginny et lui dit :

- Alors, j'ai réussi à t'avoir dans mon lit en fin de compte.

Ginny lui donna une grosse baffe.

- Tu es vraiment qu'un idiot Malfoy! Même si Sarah dit qu'elle est notre fille, jamais je ne coucherais avec toi! Même si tu serais le dernier homme sur Terre!

Malfoy ne put répondre car la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur le professeur tant redouté par tout le monde. A ce moment là, le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra sans qu'elle le veuille.

- Entrez ! avec une voix glaciale.

Tous les élèves entrèrent dans le silence. Hermione s'assit avec Ginny au premier rang.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est assis, ouvrez vos livres page 165.

Tous s'exécutèrent, le professeur de potion inscrivit les instructions au tableau.

- Vous avez 2 heures et pas une minute de plus!

Les élèves se mirent donc au travail, au bout de trois quarts d'heure Hermione avait déjà fini sa potion et avait commencer à lire un livre. Severus releva la tête et la vit en train de lire il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

- Eh bien miss Granger, on se croit au dessus des autres pour ne pas faire sa potion.  
- Non monsieur, je ne me crois pas au dessus de tout le monde comparer à certains, c'est juste que j'ai déjà fini ma potion.  
- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, à cause de votre insolence.  
- Alors ça c'est la meilleure, j'ai juste répondu à votre...  
- Retenue pendant une semaine, ici!

Hermione se leva.

- Mais c'est injuste! Vous êtes vraiment qu'un être abjecte et extrêmement idiot!  
- Et vous vous n'êtes qu'une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout qui se croit tout permis!  
- Parce que vous vous croyez pas tout permis, peut être? En favorisant toujours ceux de votre maison ?!

Ils étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Dois je vous rappelais que je suis votre professeur, miss Granger et que vous me devez le respect!

- Et vous dois je vous rappelais que étant professeur vous devez aussi le respect à vos élèves!

- Je n'ais pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous, MAINTENANT SORTEZ DE CE COUR IMMÉDIATEMENT!

-Très bien!

Elle prit ces affaires et sorti en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle alla s'asseoir sous un arbre dans le parc en attendant son prochain cour, qui n'était autre que défense contre les force du mal avec le professeur Lupin. Elle était perdu dans ses pensées quand elle regarda l'heure qu'il était, et elle vit qui lui rester plus que deux minutes pour arriver à l'heure à son cour. Autant dire que c'était impossible, c'est pour cela qu'elle arriva avec cinq minutes de retard. Elle frappa et quand elle entendit que son professeur l'autoriser à entrer c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle s'excusa et alla s'asseoir à sa place qui se trouver à côté de Ginny. Elle sortit ses affaires, mais elle sentit le regard de son amie sur elle, elle se tourna et lui dit à voix basse :

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est juste que...en potion...enfin tu...  
- Oui ?  
- Bah tu y as été un peu fort!  
- QUOI ?! C'est lui qui a commencer il n'avait pas qu'a me dire..  
- Miss Granger, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Hermione baissa le regard.

- Désolé professeur.

- Bien, revenons en au cour. Comme je vous le disiez...

Hermione n'écouta pas le cour et n'arrêta pas de penser à la retenue qu'elle allait avoir le soir, elle se demandait ce qui aller se passer. La sonnerie la réveilla d'un coup. Elle et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, mais voilà les nouvelles vont vite et c'est pourquoi la dispute entre Hermione et le professeur Rogue avait fait à présent tout le tour du château. Quand elles entrèrent dans la grande pièce, elles s'assirent toutes deux à la table Gryffondor. Quand elle fut assit Hermione eux des félicitations de toute parts. Quelques minutes plus tard, Amy arriva en compagnie de Sarah. Elles rejoignirent leurs mères à la table des Gryffondors et engagèrent la conversation.

-Alors tu as affrontais papa, tu es trop forte parce que moi à chaque fois que je lui réponds ou quelque chose comme ça, bah...il me dit d'aller dans ma chambre et j'y reste pendant toute la soirée ou la matinée ou l'après midi cela dépend des moments de la journée.  
- C'est vrai ? Et moi, je fais quoi pour te punir ?

Elle avait demandé cela avec un air malicieux.

-Euh...bah toi...tu me fais la morale et tu fais comme papa, c'est-à-dire que tu me dis d'aller dans ma chambre sauf que avec toi se n'est que pendant une demi-heure ou une heure.  
-...

Ginny qui avait remarqué que sa meilleure amie été ailleurs lui demanda si tout allait bien.

- Oui...ne t'inquiète pas. Bon et si on allait dans le parc se promener ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

Elles se levèrent donc toute les quatre et allèrent dans le parc. Elles s'assirent sous un arbre et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Il fut le temps de se rendre au cours de métamorphose pour Ginny et Hermione. Elles allèrent donc à leur cours et une fois le cour fini montèrent dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Le soir venu, Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots pour sa retenue. Elle frappa et une voix froide et glaciale lui dit d'entrer. Elle entra et se mit devant le bureau de son professeur. Severus la regarda toujours avec ce regard si mystérieux qu'il avait eu le matin dans la grande salle.

- Asseyez-vous, miss Granger.

Hermione s'exécuta et s'assit à la première table. Cependant elle continua de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se surprit à bien aimer ce regard différents des autres.

- Très bien miss Granger, vous allez me faire l'inventaire de la réserve pour ce soir.  
- Bien monsieur.

Elle se dirigea vers la réserve et commença à faire sa liste. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit un bruit provenant de la salle de classe.

* * *

Alors? J'espère que sa vous a plu? je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe j'en fais pas mal :/


End file.
